Emmett the Mighty Genie
by twilightfan2894
Summary: Emmett pretends to be Bella's Genie. Bella gets annoyed every time Emmett takes her wishes literally. Three wishes, an annoyed Bella, an amused Cullen family.....yup that's Emmett for ya.
1. Emmett the doorknob

BPOV

"Bella!"

"Oh no!" I groaned. Emmett called my name and I knew by the sound of his voice I was gonna end up trying to kill him but instead, end up injuring myself. Stupid, strong vampire.

"Oh my sweet Bella!"

Sweet Bella? Now I definitely knew something wrong was about to happen.

I put the book I was reading down, and went downstairs. There stood Emmett, in some very strange clothes. Wait a second. I remember these clothes...Oh my.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Bella?" He replied with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you dressed up as Jasmine from Aladdin?"

"What? Oh..well they didn't have genie clothes and this was the closest thing." This time the smile was replaced by a look of disappointment.

Now we just stood there. Nothing to say. What was I suppose to say? Then I remembered I needed to ask the most important question.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why are you here?"

Smacking himself in the head he replied with that grin. You know? THE grin...

"Oh ya! Okay guess what! I'm going to be a genie. and and and! you know what else? I'm going to be YOUR genie! Isn't that great?"

Shocked, I just stood there for a while. I knew Emmett was weird, but I didn't think it was this bad.

"I don't want a genie. I don't need a genie."

"Aw come on Bella! Please? Just for today? I'm so bored!"

"Go be Rosalie's genie"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"She said if I went near here wearing this she'll think I'm gay"

"I don't care. Go away"

"Please!"

"No!"

And with that I walked back upstairs. I loved Emmett but sometimes I just want to slap him across the face and tell him to be normal for once. I went back to my book hoping not to be interrupted again but...

BOOM!

I looked up to see what the noise was and there was Emmett standing at my doorway, holding the door by the doorknob about a foot off the ground. He looked just as surprised as I felt.

"Oh my God!"

I was surprised, then confused, then I was angry.

"EMMETT!"

"Oh my God! Bella I'm so sorry!"

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

"EMMETT!"

"Please say something beside my name!"

"You broke my door! You ripped it of its hinges"

"I didn't mean to, I just grabbed the doorknob!"

"You're a freaking doorknob!"

"Okay, if I get this fixed before Charlie gets home, would you let me be your genie?"

"Will you leave me alone afterwards?"

"Umm..."

"Oh forget it. Just get this fixed."

Five minutes later

"Okay all fixed."

I went over to the door to make sure everything looked the same. Surprisingly it did. I didn't know Emmett could do this, but hey...I also didn't know Emmett would dress up as Jasmine pretending to be a genie. Emmett fixed the door and now he gets to be my genie. Yay what fun.

Not very happily I told Emmett he could be my genie. He screamed yay and then picked me up. Wow didn't expect that.

"Emmett put me down!"

"Okay."

"Now Emmett!"

"Wait until we get to the house Bella."

That's when I realized he was running. Everything was going by really fast. Really, really fast. Oh no. My stomach. I'm going to puke. I knew if I tried to tell Emmett I'd throw up on him. Maybe...No that's just disgusting and he'll make fun of me forever. So I just closed my eyes and before I knew it I had hit the ground. Yes...hit the ground.

"Sorry Bella"

"No it's okay, people always drop me. Nothing new."

Apparently he couldn't hear the sarcasm in his voice because he didn't think he had to be sorry at all. That's when Esme came down the stairs apparently surprised to see me, but then happy.

"Oh hello Bella dear what brings you..."

She stopped talking when she saw Emmett. Couldn't blame her. What mother wants to see her son in a woman's costume. I wouldn't be surprised if she called a doctor. But Carlisle is a doctor and he'd probably just shake his head and walk away muttering things about Emmett and the asylum. I guess Emmett noticed Esme looking at him because he smiled again and shouted out,"I'M GOING TO BE BELLA'S GENIE!" Stupid Emmett. The whole house shook with laughter as every single Cullen came downstairs. When they saw Emmett they stood there surprised, but then burst out laughing. I glared at everyone. Edward came over and picked me up. He started walking to his room. But Emmett followed. Edward stopped and looked at him.

"Emmett, Bella and I are going to go upstairs. You can't come"

"I'm her genie!"

Edward looked at me with an amused expression. He shook his head and put me down. I was kind of disappointed. I kind of wanted to go to his room. But then I decided I might as well get rid of Emmett by playing his stupid game and get it over with, so I asked without any enthusiasm,"Alright Emmett, what do I have do? I want to finish this up quickly and get it over with." He jumped up and down for a moment then started explaining.

"Alright you get 3 wishes. When your wishes are up you get a surprise."

**Alright guys my frist funny story ever. If you don't like it too bad cuz i'm not giving up on this one. and to ppl that read my other story whats trust if its not real i thought abt it and i MIGHT put up a new chappy but rite now i'm working on this one.**


	2. 1st Wish

**BPOV**

I had thought long and hard about my first wish. I wanted to annoy him so I thought of something he could never do. That'll teach him to mess with me. Muwahahahahah. Yeah...I need help.

When I thought about what I wanted, I called Emmett. Emmett was there in a second with a big smile on his face.

"Okay Emmett. I know what I want to wish for."

Emmett's smile got bigger than it was...I didn't think it was possible.

"I wish I was a vampire."

The smile faded...slowly. Emmett stood there staring at me for what seemed like hours. I began to feel a little self conscious. Then he glared at me. "Bella..." he seemed to be warning me.

"What kind of genie are you if your not going to grant me my wish."

"Fine...wait here."

Oh no...I think he was going to go and get Edward. Tattle Tale. Maybe wishing that was a little over the limit but still...it was sort of a joke.

_10 minutes later_

"I'M HOME!"

Emmett...

"Okay Bella, here you go." He handed a big bag to me. Confused I asked him what this was for.

"Go put it on." Still confused I went up stairs and put it on. When I looked into the mirror I was shocked. I was wearing a black long dress with a black cape, red on the inside. The color was huge kind of like the ones that vampires wear in movies.

"EMMETT, this wasn't what I meant by turn me into a vampire."

Laughing he came up stairs and stood in front of me. When he controlled himself he started speaking.

"Well you wanted to be a vampire. And here you go. You forgot the teeth though."

"What teeth?"

He pointed to the bag and I walked over there. When I looked into the bag I saw a pair of plastic vampire teeth.

Oh sweet mother.

"Come on Bella! Put them on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No. These are stupid and...stupid and just plain stupid. I'm not wearing them."

"But you wished you were a vampire!"

"Ya like you!"

He put on a pouty face and yelled,"Don't you wove me anymore?"

I looked at him in disgust. "Yes I do...but you're just...ugh!"

"Fine, but can you still wear the outfit?"

"Whatever"

"Yay!" He screamed in a girly voice. That's definately going to bother me for a while now.

I walked downstairs and started watching TV. Ten minutes later the rest of the Cullens suddenly appeared. They stared at me for a moment then just burst out laughing. I ignored them. Edward was the first to control himself. He slowly walked toward me and said,"Bella...?"

Angry, I said right back,"Say anything and you'll feel the wrath of a human."

Still grinning he nodded and sat down. He tried to put his arm around me but couldn't because of the big collar. That brought a chorus of more laughter from the family. I shook my head and ignored them again. Edward put his arm around my waist instead. Emmett came downstairs and shouted,"TWO MORE WISHES BELLA!"

I grabbed a vase and ran towards him. Edward right behind me. Emmett screamed and ran. The Cullens on the ground laughing. Darn them all to heck...

**REVIEW! OR ESLE! lol my first chapter got more revs then i expected. THANK YOU!! ok.. oh nd sorry it took so long. btw..thnx to desivampire.. for helping me think of the idea for the 1st wish. **


	3. 2nd Wish

BPOV

I was in Edward's room lying on the bed. He was downstairs helping Esme with my food. I was so hungry. I hadn't ate breakfast because of Emmett. I sighed and tried to sleep.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and opened my eyes. There stood my angel with a tray of food. I quickly grabbed it from him and started eating. He chuckled and sat down next to me, cuddling me. When I finished Edward and I layed down side by side holding each other. Nothing could ruin this moment. But as always I was wrong...

"Bella!"

I groaned and Edward growled.

"Edward?" I whined. I didn't want to make the second wish. And I was in no mood to be around happy little Emmett. Little in someways though. Like the brain.

"He won't leave you alone until you make your last two wishes."

"I'll just stay here until he comes up."

Edward smiled and held me closer, kissing my forehead. I moved my position so that we were kissing. I moved my hands up to his face and held him there. I love him. I wish he would just let fate take his course now. I started unbuttoning his shirt when he suddenly stopped and growled.

"Bella."

"Edward!" I pleaded. I hated it when he would do this. We'll be married soon and well...ya.

"Why can't we? Just once. You could go hunt and then come back and..."

He cut me of by saying a quick no and getting up so now he was on his knees and facing me. He looked hurt. My heart tore. I didn't mean to upset him. "It's not that easy. I could hurt you, and if that ever happened I'd never forgive myself. I don't even think I could live with myself." It saddened me to know that I hurt him. But it angered me that he wouldn't give me what I want for once. It was always about me being safe. I turned my face away from him. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were soft. He gave me a peck on the cheek

That's when Emmett came in. More like barged in. "Come on Bella!" He whined. I was in no mood for his nonsense. Edward got up then helped me up. He kissed me on the lips again and told me he'd be downstairs.

"Well umm Bella what's your wish?"

Thinking aloud I muttered,"I wish Edward would sleep with me." At that moment I realized I shouldn't have said that aloud. Stupid. Emmett looked at me shocked. Then he looked annoyed.

"Emmett?"

"Hold on I'm thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Shutup."

I laughed and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Emmett are you done yet?"

"Yes, okay come on."

Confused I got up and followed. We went downstairs where Edward was sitting on the couch watching TV. Edward looked at me and held up his arms telling me to come and sit. I walked towards him when out of nowhere Emmett ran towards him and punched him.

"What the heck was that for!!"

"I'm trying to knock you out."

"Emmett, I'm a vampire I can't go unconscious."

"It's worth a try."

"No its not! Get away from me"

Edward ran out of the house with Emmett behind him.

"Wait lets just try!"

I stood there shocked. What just happened? Alice came downstairs laughing. I looked at her confused and realized that she probably had already saw this coming.

"Sorry Bella. But Emmett will be Emmett."

"But what does that have to do with my wish?"

"Emmett's taking you literally. He's trying to get Edward unconscious so he could..." she put up air quotes "sleep with you."

"I don't blame Emmett. I blame myself for forgetting his condition."

She laughed and hugged me. Then went upstairs. I sat down on the couch and waited for them to come back home. More like waiting for Edward, even though I was stilled annoyed and upset.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"...Edward

Edward ran into the house slamming the door on the ground. His hair was messed up and his shirt and pants were torn.

"Wow...you two were busaaay."

He glared at me when out of nowhere Emmett came into the house through a wall leaving a big gigantic hole.

Edward ran to me and held me in front of me.

"Edward what are you..."

"Shush...this is the only way."

"Edward...put the human down." Emmett said in a calm voice. Edward growled behind me and held me tight.

"No! You stay away from me! I have a human and I'm not afraid to use her!"

"Edward let go of me!"

"It's okay Bella, Edward just went a little crazy."

"Crazy! You beat me up for no reason! Vampires can't go unconscious you deranged idiot!"

"Oh wow..."

Out of nowhere Jasper and Alice came down laughing there heads off. We all glared at them. A feeling of calm vibrated through the room. Edward let go of me and sat down on the couch pulling me with him. I was on his lap. He put his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I could tell he wasn't sleeping but he looked really peaceful. I put my hand in his hair and massaged it to relax him. He sighed and held me closer to him.

"Well that's as close as I can get to get him to sleep with you."

I glared at him. Emmett stuck out his tongue and walked away. Jasper sent another wave of calm toward us so now I felt tired as well. Before I knew it Edward was standing up holding me bridal style and ran to his room. He set me down on his bed and went to take a shower. Then he came back showered and clean. He had changed his clothes to a white shirt with a zip up sweater on top and sweatpants. He laid down next to me, first covering me up with the blanket to keep me away from his cold marble body and started humming my lullaby.

"WAIT BELLA! WHERE'D YOU GO?"

I dare him to come up here.


	4. erased chaptersrry, plz read

**Sorry guys...hate author notes as much as the next person waiting for the next chapter but this is important...**

**sorry i hvnt updated in a while...but like i had written the next chapter and when i went back to finish up...it got erased.**

**i specifically remembered saving it so uhhh sorry! i'm working on it again and i'll try and get it in before next week.**

**again...really sorry. my computer's just gay like that.**


	5. 3rd Wish

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of a crash. Tired but awake I got up and went downstairs to see what had happened. When I got downstairs I froze. Carlisle was on the ground covered in mud, leaves, and branches. On top of him was Emmett with a broken bat in his hands.

I could only guess as to what happened. But curious as I was I wanted to know the whole story.

Clearing my throat so I could attention I dared to ask.

"So...what happened?"

Carlisle got up and brushed off whatever he tried to and looked at me as if nothing happened.

Emmett answered my question though. "I hit Carlisle with a bat!"

I looked at Carlisle and but his eyes were closed and for a second I thought I saw him twitch. That's not normal...

"Emmett, why did you hit him with a bat?"

"Well...I heard something snap downstairs so I went to see what it was and when I came downstairs I saw a bear so I thought maybe I could you know...just drink the blood from him and I tried but the..." he put up air quotes "bear punched me and told me to get off. So I panicked and thought it was a monster so I ran to my room and found my bat and went downstairs and punched the bear down and then I started hitting him with the bat, but then the bat broke and when I looked down I saw it was Carlisle and then you came down and here we are..."

The same moment he was finished the whole house started laughing. In a flash every Cullen was downstairs surrounding us. Edward came behind me and put his arm around me and shook my whole body with his laughter.

Esme walked toward Carlisle and kissed him on the cheek which seemed to relax him a bit. She put her arm around him and led him upstairs to get cleaned up. We all watch them go up, still laughing. Rosalie went up to Emmett and asked him why he was still wearing the stupid costume.

"Because Bella hasn't made her third wish yet. Duh!"

Rosalie looked at me annoyed and said,"Bella can't you just finish up already? It's embarrassing to know that my husband is wearing girl clothes."

I nodded and went over to the couch to sit down and started thinking. Every member of the Cullen's followed and sat down with their partners and started watching TV. I started thinking. This one had to be simple and quick. I could try and wish for something impossible again but he'd find a way to make it happen. This is Emmett we're dealing with.

"Bella are you done yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!" Gosh! He's so irritating. Alice looked at me and said,"Bella, how about something stupid like I wish pigs could fly."

"I wish pigs could fly?" I meant it as a question like why would I want to do that but Emmett took it as a wish. He jumped up smiling and ran out the door. Alice's eyes were wide, but then she had that glassy look to it, the one she gets when she's having a vision. She blinked and shook her head and continued watching TV. I was scared.

1 hour later

I was changing into clothes Alice let me wear since mine were all dirty, when I heard a loud thump from outside. I ran outside seeing that everyone was there already.

The sight I saw shocked me.

Emmett was strapping wings to pigs and then putting them in a catapult (god knows where he got that...) and then setting it off.

"EMMETT!?"

Emmett looked over at us dropping the pig he just put wings on. It squealed and ran away into the forest. The other pigs looking at it as if they wished they were that pig. Poor piggy.

"Emmett I just want to know one thing."

"Yes go on Bella..."

"When you got these pigs and that catapult...did any of it make sense to you!" I was screaming. Emmett seemed slightly confused.

"But you wished pigs could fly!"

We all just stared at him. When Edward finally interrupted the silence.

"I'll get the ropes."

Before I knew it Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle were chasing after Emmett.

5 minutes later Emmett came back and grabbed a pig.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

He didn't.

Edward was the first to come first. Then Jasper and then Carlisle. They both looked as shocked as us girls.

Carlisle took a step forward and spoke to him in a calm voice.

"Now Emmett, put the pig down. You're making a big mistake."

"Stay back! This pig is loaded!"

He looked crazy. The pig looked confused.

Jasper sent a wave of calm towards everyone. Mostly Emmett who lowered the pig but still held it.

Carlisle kept talking. "Emmett, we don't want to hurt you. We're all here to help you."

"Then why did Jasper throw a rock at me!!"

Carlisle through a disappointed look at Jasper who looked down.

"He wasn't thinking. Now lets take the pigs and this catapult back to where they came from. And go and play a nice quiet relaxing game."

"Alright, if I get a lollipop."

"You're a vampire..."

"Oh."

**PLZ READ THIS VVVV!!**

**Sorry that it was kinda late...but if you had read my author's note you'd know why. I had to write it again...and to be honest I sorta liked the last one, it had a really good part in it which I completely forgot of. Hope you guys like the last chapter. Please review! It'd make me very happy. and to those of you who are reading my other story as well...I decided to keep working on it. and I also had started a chapter for that one to...but same story as this one...it disappeared. Thankyou for the reviews...I'd also like to thank desivampirex...loser...lol thnx for being my beta thingy. Even tho u dint check this one since you were in canada P ****My smiley.**


End file.
